Steroline Drabbles
by baerryallen
Summary: A series of Stefan x Caroline drabbles, originally posted on tumblr. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Thanksgiving

Caroline opened the door, surprised to see Stefan at her dorm holding her Thanksgiving doggie bag in his hands.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked him. Her face was soft, hiding a smile. Ostensibly, she was still mad at him – still hated him – and she didn't want to give away her relief to see him again.

"I talked to Elena. She told me about your Friendsgiving disaster. I still had these leftovers in my fridge and thought I'd bring them back to you two so you can have your own little Bestfriendsgiving. I checked, there's definitely enough for two in this box." He smiled at her – of course Caroline had out done herself again.

"Thanks. This was… thoughtful."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Caroline," he said, handing her the leftovers. Stefan turned to leave.

"Wait," Caroline started, catching Stefan off guard. He looked back at her, hopeful.

"Elena's working shifts at the hospital all week. In fact, she's there right now. These leftovers will go bad by the time she has time to enjoy them with me." She paused. "Do you want to come in? We can have… Exfriendsgiving." She smiled shyly. "Besides, the leftovers were for you." She caught herself. "Not that this wasn't very thoughtful, Stefan." She looked down at the floor, expecting more rejection from him.

"That sounds nice." Stefan entered Caroline's dorm with a smile. He took the box of leftovers from her hands, motioning for her to sit down. Caroline sat on the couch, straightening the coffee table at its feet, as Stefan prepared them each a plate.

Seating himself next to Caroline on the couch, Stefan placed both plates on the coffee table. He lifted his fork to eat and Caroline stopped him.

"Wait. You didn't say what you're thankful for this year."

Stefan dropped his fork lightly on his plate, looked at Caroline and spoke softly. "This year, I'm thankful to have Damon back. This year I'm thankful for the possibility of getting Bonnie back." He stopped. Caroline looked satisfied with his thanks, not expecting much from him, but Stefan wasn't finished. "I'm thankful for a lot but I'm also hopeful – hopeful that I'll soon get you back."

"You have me," she said cautiously.

Stefan's eyed her lips thoughtfully. His right hand moved to her cheek. His thumb caressed her skin. He wasn't surprised to look back up at Caroline's eyes and see that she'd averted her gaze but was surprised that she hadn't moved away, was surprised at her words previous to his bold move. He gently lifted her chin to catch her gaze once again and wordlessly asked for her permission.

Caroline took Stefan's face in her hands and kissed him.


	2. Movie Night

"Do we have to watch this?" Stefan asked his new girlfriend, The Notebook in hand.

"Yes. Because you haven't finished apologizing to me for this summer yet," Caroline joked with a large smile. She kissed Stefan's cheek quickly, grabbing the Blu-ray from him, her other hand on his chest.

"So this is punishment?"

"No, this is date night!" Caroline said enthusiastically.

Stefan groaned playfully and rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Wait," he started. "Didn't I apologize to you twice last night?" His hands found her waist as he touched his forehead against hers, a grin on his face. He grabbed the disk quickly from her small hands and threw it at the couch. Her hands now free, Caroline swatted at Stefan's shoulder playfully. Stefan was staying at a hotel outside of town while Mystic Falls remained magic free and, since getting together, Caroline would spend every other night with her boyfriend in his large room.

"We can't have sex all the time," she started – Stefan interrupted her, his lips moving against hers.

"We can try," Stefan whispered against Caroline's lips.

Caroline pretended to lose herself in the kiss. It took a lot of effort to not succumb to Stefan's seduction but she was determined. She moved her mouth harder against his, opening her lips to allow entry to Stefan's tongue. Their tongues clashed and Stefan groaned into the kiss. Caroline rushed to the other side of the room at vamp speed immediately after hearing's Stefan's groan.

"Was that more punishment?"

"Not for this summer, no," she giggled. "For questioning my taste in movies. Now, put it in." Stefan's left eyebrow arched in response. "You know what I mean. Put the movie in the player."

Stefan sighed, adjusting his arousal before walking toward the Blu-ray player against the wall to start the movie. This was his fourth time seeing The Notebook but he wouldn't admit that to Caroline until, he'd decided, their sixth date. He had pretended to hate the movie because liked to see her worked up and because sometimes he liked to play the role of the stereotypical boyfriend.

The movie started as Stefan and Caroline settled in together on the couch.

By the end of the movie, Stefan's shirt was stained with Caroline's tears. He'd let her cry on his shoulder as he comforted her, playing with her hair and kissing her forehead.

He knew he loved her but he wouldn't tell her, he'd decided, until their sixth date.


	3. Christmas Gift

Stefan found her at the Christmas party she'd organized.

Caroline had rented a small hall outside of Mystic Falls to host a celebration for her friends. Unsurprisingly, Stefan was not invited. He scanned the room to find her. The hall was full of people – people he didn't recognize, friends of friends. He wasn't surprised at the high volume of guests but wondered why, with this many people, Caroline obviously still couldn't stand to have him in the room.

Caroline had outdone herself decorating the hall. The walls were painted in silver tinsel, on the ceilings hung white tree lights and in the south corner stood a vibrant green Christmas tree trimmed by skilled hands. Stefan stood in the narrow doorway, his eyes finally landing on Caroline. She was laughing with Elena across the dimly lit room when she saw him. Her smile turned bitter quickly as she excused herself from her conversation with her best friend and rushed to Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him in a huff.

"Just because I stayed away during Friendsgiving – just because you're mad at me – doesn't mean I'm not going to give you your Christmas present."

Stefan handed her an expertly wrapped gift. Caroline turned the gift over in her hands, inspecting it. Her eyes flitted over the silver paper, the lightly metallic blue bow, and she sighed.

Her resolved faltered for a moment. "You didn't have to do this. I didn't get you anything."

"I didn't expect anything from you. Listen, just open it," he said, his eyes hard on hers. "Please," he added, his voice and eyes softening.

Her hands played with the paper wrapping the gift, deciding whether or not to indulge Stefan. She sighed again and, reluctantly, she opened his gift. Under the wrapping and tissue paper, she found a solid oak picture frame. "What is this?" she asked Stefan.

"It's a promise," he started. "I noticed the last time I was in your dorm that you had turned down the photo of us on your desk. I understand why you did that and no matter how many times I apologize, it feels like I can't get through to you. Look, you deserve the best, Caroline. You certainly deserve better than me. But this picture frame is a promise that I'll work toward earning your forgiveness and earning back your trust. It's a promise that one day you'll fill the frame with a new photo of us once we've gotten past … this rough patch." He ended with a shy smile.

Caroline's eyes left Stefan's gaze and she stared at the frame, unsure how to counter his plea. She considered his offer and raised her head to look at Stefan.

She found Stefan's head raised, eying something in the doorway. He motioned with his chin for Caroline to look up at the mistletoe they stood under. Caroline blushed softly before her face hardened. "Don't push your luck."

She turned and walked away with her gift in hand – an acceptance of his truce.


	4. New Year's Eve

Their relationship was healing – slowly but surely, there was progress. Like a wound. The blood gashing of their fighting had ceased and the infection of Caroline's hatred had passed. Now their wounded relationship was no more than itchy and swollen. Stefan had iced it with apologies and Caroline had bandaged it with forgiveness. Caroline had forced herself to hate Stefan for so long but soon it became exhausting and she gave in to acquitting Stefan of his crimes against her.

Months later, on New Year's Eve, Caroline still harbored the same feelings she had confessed to Stefan at the hospital. Days after her confession, Stefan had realized his feelings for Caroline though they remained unspoken. Their feelings kept a silent rift between the two, unarticulated but finally understood.

Stefan arrived late – close to midnight – to Caroline's yearly New Year's Eve party. Stefan saw her in the corner of the room tidying up a table. He heard her grumble under her breath about the guy who had spilled punch all over the table. Stefan laughed softly, walking over to Caroline.

Caroline acknowledged him silently without looking up from the table, a hand full of paper towels wiping down it down. Stefan took the paper towels from her hand, dropped them on the floor and, without warning, Stefan lifted Caroline up onto his shoulder, walking toward the dance floor.

He had done this before. Caroline's thoughts travelled to the party Elena had thrown years ago and how Stefan had chosen her over every other girl at the party, had flirted and danced with her. Lately, Stefan didn't flirt much but Caroline hoped she was still his first choice.

Caroline wanted to protest but soon she was lowered gently onto the ground and Stefan's hand found her waist. Caroline sighed, mourning the loss of control over the party, but chose to sacrifice it for an evening with Stefan.

Stefan began moving to the music and Caroline found his rhythm. She raised her arms, locking them around Stefan's neck with a smile. Stefan moved their bodies closer together – so close that Caroline could feel the lines of his body against hers – and when his hips began to move, they grinded into hers.

Stefan was being forward and Caroline liked this side of him. She certainly preferred it to the closed off Stefan she had known months before.

When the song was over, a few minutes before midnight, Stefan led Caroline outside.

"What are you doing," she asked without resisting.

Once outside, Stefan responded. "I thought we could take a pause from the party."

"Wh—" Caroline was interrupted by the partygoers inside. With her vampire hearing, she heard the countdown to midnight.

"Because," Stefan began to answer. "I didn't want our first kiss to be in front of a room full of people, including our exes."

With that, the sound of partygoers chanting "two… one…"in his ears, Stefan celebrated the New Year by kissing Caroline.


	5. Bloodsharing

It started slowly enough –

Stefan and Caroline kissed tenderly before their kisses evolved, deep and hungry. Soon, they were pulling at each other's clothes impatiently.

Stefan was first to lose an item of clothing. He lifted his v neck – the one Caroline found especially flattering to his body – over his head. Caroline stared briefly at his chest before her hands moved to touch him.

Caroline was next. Stefan motioned upwards with his index finger, signalling that Caroline should lift her tank top over her head as he had done with his shirt. She quickly removed it, along with her bra, leaving her chest bare. Stefan admired her breasts before taking one in his mouth, his tongue teasing her nipple. Caroline's head rolled back as she moaned in appreciation.

Stefan then moved to unbutton her jeans, still kissing Caroline. His thumb skimmed the top of her panties lightly, causing Caroline to smile in anticipation into their kiss.

Stefan positioned himself on top of her, laying Caroline down on the bed gently. He kissed down her body, stopping briefly at her breasts to pay them each attention then stopping below her naval. He looked up at Caroline with a grin. He pulled her jeans down, returning quickly to her center. His tongue teased her over her panties.

"God. Stefan. _Please_."

With Caroline's plea, Stefan pulled down her panties quickly. As soon as he rid Caroline of them, he moved back up to her center. His tongue teased her clit as a finger entered her. He moved his lips and tongue against her clit, his fingers pumping in and out of her, bringing Caroline to her first orgasm of the night.

His tongue lapped her juices. Moving up to her lips, he kissed her once again. Caroline tasted herself on Stefan's tongue.

Fully aroused, Stefan quickly moved out of his own jeans and boxer-briefs, tugging at his erection. Caroline's hand replaced his own as she moved it up and down his length.

Soon, Stefan removed Caroline's hand, entering her. He moved them both up so that Caroline sat on his lap as he pumped into her – all the while kissing her deeply, his right hand at her throat, caressing her.

Caroline broke from the kiss, stretching her neck out – presenting it to Stefan. An invitation. "Please," she moaned – Caroline had wanted to try bloodsharing since first hearing about its pleasures as a new vampire.

Stefan bared his fangs, his face changing. His fangs pierced her skin and Stefan reveled in her blood filling his mouth.

Caroline gasped. The combined pleasure of their sex and bloodsharing was almost overwhelming. She felt his cock pump into her as he drank her blood thirstily.

Stefan finished drinking her blood as he felt her walls clench around him.

Stefan bent Caroline over, entering her again from behind. She gasped as he filled her. Pumping into her once again, he extended his arm in front of Caroline. His wrist exposed, Caroline bared her fangs, her face changing like Stefan's had previous to their new position. Caroline bit into his wrist and drank Stefan's blood as he fucked her. Caroline's next orgasm caused her to collapse onto the bed, Stefan following soon after.

They each rolled on their side, breathing heavily.

"That was the best sex I've ever had," she said staccato but offbeat in rhythm, punctuating every word in between shortened breaths – _ That. Was. The. Best. Sex. I've. Ever. Had. _She leaned in to kiss him deeply again.


End file.
